


Jughead Comes Out

by orphan_account



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn Without Plot, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: M/M YAOI!!! DUN LIKE DUN READFrom his other famous works like Up Dawsons CrackComes Cal with a brand new fic to celebrate the new year. 1999(I did not write this fic, it's a relic in the archie fandom and I'm just reuploading it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T WRITE THIS. 
> 
> This is an internet relic from 1999 that was found deep in the archives of an Archie fan's computer. We do not know the author, it was saved from a site that died long ago.  
> However, it needs to be shared with the Internet. You're welcome.

Date: Tue, 08 Jun 1999 23:21:18 MDT  
From: CalGuy19 Calguy19  
Subject: Jughead Comes Out

The following is a fiction story, featuring m/m sex. Comments are  
welcome, flames will be ignored, if you don't like this kind of story,  
don't read it J J.

Archive, Jughead, Veronica, Reggie, Betty, and all other characters  
and settings from the comic strip are trademarks of and copyright  
Archie Comics Publications.

Jughead Comes Out  
By CalGuy19

PART I: THE CONFESSION

Archie sat on the couch of his foot waiting impatiently for his best  
friend Jughead to arrive. Jughead had phoned Archie earlier, practically  
begging to come over because he really had to talk to Archie. Archies  
parents were gone for the day, so Arch was all alone for the day.  
Veronica was out with Reggie, and Betty was out of town with a girl  
scout troop as a volunteer scout-leader. Archie was bored, horny, and  
curious as to what his pal felt was so urgent.

Finally the bell rang and Archie jumped up and answered the door. There,  
with his crown on his head, was his pal Jughead. Jughead looked worried,  
and after a quick hi, sat down on the couch. Archie was floored. Usually  
Jughead went from the front door to the refrigerator. Archie was  
surprised, as he had never seen Juggie so antsy.

"Well, something serious must be up Jug, you didn't go to the  
refrigerator!" Archie said.

"I'm to upset to eat right now Arch."

Archie was again surprised. Jughead to upset to eat!! That was unheard  
off! Archie finally grasped that something serious was up and sat down.

"Jug, what's up?"

"I don't know how to say this Arch. This is very difficult:"

"Juggie, we've known each other forever. Your my best friend. You can  
tell me anything."

Archie put his arm around Jughead, who immediately stiffened. Archie  
pulled his arm back and looked at his pal in concern. What was going  
on???

"I'm just worried that after I tell you this you may think of me  
different" Juggie said.

"Jug, nothing you can say can make me feel any different about you. I  
love you like a brother. Nothing can change that. Whatever you have to  
tell me, it's ok..."

Jughead, gulped, , wiped his brow, then began.. "Arch, I've been doing a  
lot of thinking as of late. A lot. I've had a lot of pent up feelings, a  
lot of conflicting emotions. I've been confused for a long time, but  
things are finally clearing up...."

There was a long pause as Jughead searched for the right words. Archie,  
completely lost as to what his friend was saying, prodded him along.

"Go on Juggie."

"Arch, as long as you've known me I've never liked girls like you and  
Reggie do. All you guys talk about is girls, girls, girls. But I've  
never been into that."

"Yeah. I always wondered when you would get out of that phase.."

"Arch, it's not a phase. I don't like girls because...because.."

"Because what Juggie??"

"Because I am more attracted to men."

Archie paused while this sunk in. "You mean your..."

"Gay." Jughead finished.

Archie sat there stunned. Sure, he knew Jughead wasn't fond of girls,  
but always figured it was a stage he was going through and would  
eventually outgrow. He never even gave it a thought that Jughead would  
like guys more. It wasn't like Jughead acted gay. There was a gay guy at  
Riverdale High. Archie didn't really know him that well, but knew that  
he was friends with a lot of girls. He had no problems with gays, but  
his Juggie???

"Archie...you ok??" Jug asked nervously.

"I don't know what to say Jug... I mean, that's cool and all, but, how  
do you know???"

"I've had conflicting emotions for a long time. You know Trevor, the gay  
guy at school???"

"Yeah sure I do Jug.:

"I started talking to him about regular everyday stuff...school, etc.  
Then one day I asked him how he knew he was gay. He told me how he just  
knew. He then asked if I had concerns. Well, I freaked, told him of  
course not, why, did he think I was gay, cause I wasn't. Etc. etc. I  
then ran out of the room. A few days later I went back and apologized. I  
told him that yeah, I was worried I might be gay. He gave me a hug, and  
we came back to my place and just talked."

"Just talked??" Archie asked.

"I didn't sleep with him...that day."

Archie did a double-take. "That day?? You mean you fucked him on a  
different day??"

Jughead sort of smiled. "Well, yeah."

"You had sex with him. When??"

"Yesterday. That's when I realized that this was what I was. That's why  
I needed to talk to you."

"How?"

"I'll spare you the details Archie."

"No you won't. I told you everything about my first time with Veronica.  
Now tell me."

"Ok, ok." Juggie relented. "Here's what happened..."

PART II: JUGHEAD AND TREVOR

(This is a flashback)

Jughead and Trevor were sitting in Trevor's room talking. Trevor's Mom  
was divorced, and he lived with her. He had one younger brother who  
lived with their dad. Trevor was the fantasy guy for a lot of women at  
Riverdale High. but since he was openly gay, he was also the  
heartbreaker of many a woman as well. He had gotten a lot of offers to  
"try a woman" but he had done that once, and knew it wasn't for him. He  
was 18, 6'2, with a athletic build, straight blonde hair, and deep blue  
eyes. He knew he was a very good looking guy, but wasn't conceited about  
it like Reggie. Still, he knew that if he were to want a girlfriend, it  
would be easy enough. But he didn't. Although there were a lot of cool  
people at Riverdale who were ok with him, there were your typical jerks  
who, when Trevor would walk down the hall, would turn and yell "Faggot!"  
Trevor would simply turn and reply "No shit! Me too!!" That usually shut  
them up.

Trevor was the only out guy at school, and although not a virgin, he  
hadn't had sex in a long time. He sensed that a lot of people at his  
school were curious, and some had even talked to him about his being gay  
and what it was like. But Jughead was the first to admit that he thought  
he was gay.

Trevor had suspected Jughead since he had first transferred to Riverdale  
in the winter term. Then again, he had always thought maybe it was just  
wishful thinking. Although the girls, aside from Big Ethel, were not  
really attracted to him, Trevor always found that Jughead was rather  
cute, in a boyish sort of way, and very funny. When Jughead had  
confessed that he thought he may have been gay, Trevor's heart skipped a  
beat.

Although he probably could have gotten Jughead into bed that first day,  
Trevor felt that that was not right. He wanted Juggie to get used to  
this idea. Even if he never had sex with Jughead he would be ok, as he  
knew that he had helped him, and would always be there for him.

So there they were, Trevor sitting in a chair, and Jughead sitting on  
Trevor's bed, talking about school, when out of the blue, Jughead asked  
"Trevor, what's it like it have sex with a man??"

"It's great. There aren't the word to describe it. It's something you  
have to experience yourself."

"Have you been with a lot of guys??"

"I've had two boyfriends. One of them broke up with me because he wanted  
to be straight, couldn't deal with being gay. The other one I had to  
break up with when I moved here. That was hard. But I am ok."

Jughead paused. "So right now your single."

"Yeah."

There was a awkward silence as both men sort of looked down and shuffled  
there feet. When Trevor looked up, Jughead was at the edge of the bed.  
He reached up, took Trevor's head in his hands, pulled him in and  
pressed Trevor's lips to his. Jughead probed his anxious tongue against  
Trevor's lips, parting them and thrusting his tongue between Trevor's  
teeth. Trevor met Jughead's tongue and the two wrestled for a minute,  
before Jughead pulled back and sat down on the bed.

"Wow" was all Jughead could say. Trevor just nodded. Jughead stood up  
and pulled Trevor out of his chair and gave him a hug. Jughead could  
feel a heat from Trevor's groin pressed against his, and he had enough  
heat to match. They just stood there, pressed against each other,  
Jughead's head on Trevor's shoulder. Trevor tipped Jughead's head up and  
kissed him on the forehead. Then on the lips. In a moment the two were  
kissing passionately. Jughead found himself pressing himself more  
insistently against Trevor. He reached his hands down and gently kneaded  
Trevor's ass. Trevor moaned. Trevor broke the kiss long enough to pull  
of Jughead's shirt (By this time his crown had fallen to the floor,  
forgotten). Jughead responded by unbuttoning Trevor's shirt and pulling  
it off, revealing his smooth, solid chest and rock hard nipples. They  
continued to kiss, as Trevor began unbuttoning Jughead's pants.

Trevor paused from his unbuttoning and broke off the kiss. "Your sure  
this is what you want?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." was all Jughead said.

Trevor watched at Jughead's pants fell to the floor. There was a very  
evident tent in Jughead's boxers, and, much to Trevor's delight, a  
rather large one at that. Jughead kissed Trevor again as Trevor slipped  
his hands under the waistband of Juggie's boxers, through his pubic  
hair, and then around the shaft of Jughead's throbbing boner.

Jughead shivered as the electricity that Trevor's touch caused jolted up  
his spine. Eager to touch Trevor as Trevor was now touching him, Jughead  
unbuckled the belt around Trevor's waist, undid his pants, and allowed  
Trevor's pants to slip to the floor. Trevor to was wearing boxers. But  
before Jughead could slip his hand under Trevor's waistband, Trevor  
picked him up and laid him gently on the bed. He kissed Jughead on his  
neck, and then down his chest. He nibbled gently on each of Jughead's  
hardened nipple, then kissed his way down Jughead's stomach. Grinning,  
Trevor lifted Jughead's ass of the bed and slid down the boxers,  
revealing Jughead's long, slender 8 inch cut prick, his dark pubic hair,  
and his low hanging nutsack.

Trevor inhaled deeply the aromas of Jughead's crotch, and then gently  
licked the tip of Juggies cock. It was flowing pre-cum and tasted  
delicious. Jughead shivered as Trevor licked up and down his shaft.  
Trevor took first one, then the other ball into his mouth and sucked on  
them, causing Jughead to moan loudly. Having had enough of playing,  
Trevor got down to business, devouring Jughead's swollen head and  
sliding his mouth down the shaft of Jughead's long prick.

Jughead writhed around in ecstasy as Trevor serviced his cock. Amazingly  
Trevor slid the entire 8 inches in, and proceeded to bob up and down on  
it. Trevor pulled back and worked his tongue over the sensitive head of  
Juggies cock, causing Jughead to cry out. Jughead's balls were now tight  
against his cock, and Trevor knew that it wouldn't be long before he was  
rewarded by being the first to taste Jughead's manjuice. Trevor began to  
fondle and caress Jughead's cum-filled balls, pushing him over the edge.

Jughead felt a familiar tingling start in the base of his balls and work  
it's way up his cock. "Oh god! I'm...gonna...cum!!!" he cried out, right  
before the first blast of hot, sticky cum blasted from his cock into  
Trevor's mouth. Trevor was pleasantly surprised to find that Jughead was  
very sweet, tasting like marshmallows, by far the best cum he had ever  
tasted. He tried to swallow it, but as Jughead kept cumming and cumming,  
he couldn't keep it in. By the fourth blast Trevor had to release the  
cock, jerking the 5th, 6th, and even a 7th hot blast of cum across his  
chin. Finally, Jughead's cock stopped shooting.

Jughead tried to regain his breath. This was by far the most cum he had  
ever shot in his entire life. It was dripping down Trevor's face and  
making a small puddle in Juggies crotch. Jughead could barely whisper  
"Thankyou"

"Any time" Trevor responded. And he meant it. He wiped the cum off his  
chin with his hand and licked it off. He then leaned forward and kissed  
Jughead, and Juggie tasted his own cum.

Jughead, determined to repay the favor, slid his hands into Trevor's  
boxers, where he immediately got his hand covered in precum. Juggie made  
Trevor stand up and slid down his boxer shorts. Trevor's thick 7 inch  
cut cock sprang up and almost slapped Jughead in the face. Jughead  
looked at it in awe. It was very thick, with a plum colored head that  
was dripping precum. Trevor's balls were covered in a fine light blonde  
hair, and his dick started from a beautiful layer of blonde pubic hair.  
Tentatively, Juggie stretched his lips around the massive head of  
Trevor's throbbing member. It was so thick that he could barely take it,  
but he bravely moved forward down the shaft. He nearly gagged when it  
hit the back of his throat. Trevor held Jughead's head still, while  
Jughead tried to get used to the feeling. Then Trevor began to slowly  
thrust in and out of Jughead's mouth.

Although it was sloppy, Trevor felt that for a beginner Jughead was  
pretty good. Jughead didn't use his tongue, and more just sat there  
while Trevor slowly slid in and out of Juggies mouth. Then Juggie  
grasped Trevor's dick and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Trevor.."

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Could you...will you...will you fuck me??"

Trevor looked at Jughead. Jughead's face was practically pleading.  
Trevor was rather inexperienced at Anal Sex. He had tried both and  
preferred being the top, but had only done so twice. With both ex  
boyfriends he had been content with handjobs and sucking each other off.

"Are you sure that's what you want Jughead??"

"Yeas. I want to try it all."

"Ok. Lay back."

Trevor went into his drawer and brought out a condom and the KY he often  
used for masturbation. He set them on the dressed beside the bed and  
raised Jughead's legs. He placed his head down between them and began to  
lick Jughead's asshole. Jughead laughed a little when Trevor began to  
tongue his rosebud, but that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when  
Trevor thrust his tongue into Juggies virgin ass. After a few minutes of  
getting it nice and wet with his saliva, Trevor tore open the condom  
package and put it on, then lubed up his throbbing cock. He then placed  
some of the KY on his finger and inserted it into Jughead's ass,  
spreading the lube around and causing Juggie to moan even more. Trevor  
inserted another finger in and wiggled it around until he felt Jughead  
was nice and loose.

"Your sure this is what you want."

"Yes. Fuck me, please."

Trevor leaned over Jughead and kissed him, before placing the large head  
of his dick against Jughead's opening. With a hard push he felt it give  
way and his head slide into Jughead's ass. Jughead yelped, and Trevor  
immediately stopped.

"I can take it out if it hurts to much."

"No, just give me a moment to adjust."

Trevor stood there with his cockhead lodged in Jughead's ass. Finally,  
Jughead said "Ok" and Trevor continued to slowly slide his thick meat up  
Jughead's fuckshute. Finally his fuzzy balls rested against Juggie's  
ass. He paused while Juggie got used to having the massive cock in  
there, and then finally began to slowly slide his well-lubed cock in and  
out of Juggie's aching ass.

Juggie's pain quickly turned into pleasure as the friction built in  
intensity. Juggies cock was again rock-hard. As Trevor's cock brushed  
against Juggies' prostate, Juggie cried out in orgasmic glee.

Trevor knew that it wasn't gonna take long for him to shoot his load,  
and Juggie was frantically jacking his meat. Finally, Trevor couldn't  
take it any more. He pulled out of Juggie's ass, ripped off the condom  
and began jacking furiously with Juggie.

"AHHH! I'M CUMMING!!!!" Cried out Trevor.

"Me...too!!!" Juggie responded.

With that a stream of cum blasted from Trevor's cockhead, arched through  
the air and landed squarely on Juggie's chin. The impact put Juggie over  
the edge, and as Trevor splattered another shot on Juggie's chest,  
Juggie's own cock shot up and blasted Trevor in the chin. Both men then  
shot all over Juggie's chest, making a large pool of cum. Exhausted,  
Trevor fell forward onto Juggie and licked his cum off Juggies face,  
pressing their bodies together in the puddle of cum.

"Thankyou Trevor. Thankyou so much" Jughead said emotionally. A tear  
rolled down his cheek. A tear of happiness.

"Any time babe. Any time." Trevor replied, kissing Jughead's tear away.

They held each other, completely still, for a long time afterwards.

 

PART 3: ARCH

"So that's what happened Archie. I ended up spending the night in his  
bed, when I got up I left, went home, showered and called you."

"Wow Jug. I don't know what to say. That sounds hot! I mean, good. Good.  
For you that is. I'm happy."

Jughead raised his eyebrows "Hot?"

"Slip of the tongue."

"Arch, you've never thought about guys, have you???"

"Of course not. I mean, I've had sex with Ronnie. Sex with a guy? Nope.  
Can't say I have Jug."

"I didn't think so" Jughead said, while eyeing the bulge that had grown  
in Archie's pants while Jughead had relayed his experience with Trevor.

"So your ok with this then. That I'm gay?"

Archie was silent, lost in his own world...

"Arch?"

"Huh?" Archie snapped out of his trance.

"Your sure your ok with me being gay."

"Of course. It's not like your any different then you were yesterday.  
It's just that you got laid. I've been waiting for this moment for a  
long time. Reggie and I even wagered on when you'd get laid. I said  
before the year 2000, he said after. But I guess I won't get to  
collect."

"Why's that?"

"Well I'm not going to tell them! The fact that your gay is none of  
their business unless you choose to make it their business."

"Thanks Archie. I knew I could trust you, but you'll collect. The gang  
will know soon, when I am ready to tell them."

"Well take your time Juggie."

"Thanks Arch. Thanks for being a ear. I should probably go now, I have  
to still do Professor Flootsnoot's assignment for Monday."

"No problem man. Any time."

Jug gave Archie a hug, and pretended not to notice the hardness pressed  
against him. Jug went to the door, Archie bid him farewell and watched  
as Juggie walked down the street.

"Wow." Archie thought. "Juggies gay!!!"

Archie went up to his room and turned on the radio. He tried to get the  
story of Juggie and Trevor out of his mind, but couldn't. The throbbing  
in his groin wouldn't let him! Although Archie had never really thought  
of other men sexually, Juggies story had made him even more horny.  
Archie sighed. He stood up, took of his shirt, pants and shorts and  
stared down at his 7 inch cut prick nestled in red pubic hair. It's head  
was almost as red as the hair, begging to be cooled off. Archie pulled  
out a bottle of hand lotion from his dresser and squirted a good helping  
of it onto his hand.

Archie laid back on the bed and wrapped his lubed up hand around his  
cock. He hissed as a jolt of electricity shot through him. He began to  
slowly stroke his cock, making sure he spent a good portion of it  
rubbing his sensitive head. he tried to think about having sex with  
Ronnie, but his thoughts kept going to Trevor. Trevor naked. Trevor  
playing with his 7' cock. Trevor asking Archie if he could suck him off.  
Finally Archie gave up trying to get Trevor out and Ronnie in, and  
allowed himself to enjoy the buildup that was tingling in his red-haired  
ballsack. He began to stroke even faster, and rub on the swollen tip of  
his cock, which was sticky with lube and precum. Finally Archie could  
take it no longer. He let out a cry as a long white string shot out the  
end of his cock and over his head, splattering against the wall. Another  
shot landed right in his eye, causing it to immediately water. This  
distracted him from his orgasm, as the sudden disruption in his eye was  
rather painful, and he shot off two more loads onto his crotch. Archie  
laid there for a moment blinking, as his eye turned red with irritation.  
Finally he got up and went into the bathroom, where he looked at his  
irritated eye.

"Shit, I hate it when that happens. Have to try and aim when I cum." he  
muttered. He turned on the shower until the room was steamy, then  
stepped in to flush out his eye and wash away the sticky cum that was  
dripping down his muscular chest.

PART IV: SET-UP

Jughead got back home feeling very relieved after his talk with Archie.  
The initial feelings of fear about being blackballed by his best friend  
were no longer a concern. Now he just had to get past the rest of the  
gang. Although he was sure Veronica and Betty would be fine with it,  
Reggie was a major concern. Reggie wasn't exactly the most Homo-friendly  
guy. One time the gang had gone to check out a movie that, unbeknownst  
to Reg, had a scene where a guy kissed another one. Reggie threw his  
popcorn on the floor in disgust and stomped out of the theatre. The rest  
of the gang stayed until the end, and when they got outside Reggie was  
fuming about "Stupid faggot stuff in movies" and how "those fucking  
faggots are getting everywhere. You can't even go to the damn movies  
without seeing two fucking guys going at it."

Ronnie and Betty immediately got on Reggie's case, saying that gays were  
people too, and it was just a kiss. But Reggie was rather adamant about  
his dislike of Homosexuals.

Despite this, Juggie felt that he had to tell all his friends. Although  
worried about losing Reggie's friendship, it was more important that he  
tell his close friends about his sexuality. Although he had no intention  
of being "Out" to the rest of the school, he had known these guys all  
his life. These were the people he was closest to in the world. If he  
couldn't be himself with them, then he couldn't be himself anywhere.

He knew that Betty was out of town with the girl scouts, and Reggie and  
Ronnie were out on a date. That meant that he would have to wait until  
Sunday. He made a quick call to Ronnie's cell.

"Veronica Lodge here."

"Hi Ronnie, it's Juggie."

"Oh. Hello Jughead."

"Look, Ronnie. I know your out with Reggie right now. This will just  
take a few seconds. Can you, Archie, Reggie and Betty meet me at my  
place tomorrow at 4??"

"That shouldn't be a problem. let me check with Reg."

Jughead could hear Reggie's voice in the background. After a brief  
muffled conversation, Ronnie came back on the line.

"Ok Jughead. We'll be at your house at 4 tomorrow."

"Great, Thanks Ronnie."

"Jughead, what's this about??"

"I just want to hang out with you guys for a bit, talk."

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Jughead"

"Bye Ronnie."

He would have to take care of Betty when she got in Sunday at around  
noon. He made a quick call to Archie explaining what he planned to do.  
Archie sounded irritated. Jughead asked if something was wrong, and  
Archie just said he'd gotten something in his eye, but that he would be  
there to support Jughead when he came out to Reg, Veronica and Betty.  
After Jughead got off the phone he realized that he was bored. Not only  
that, but he was surprisingly horny considering he had had sex for the  
first time the night before. So he picked up the phone and called  
Trevor.

"Hello"

"Hi Trevor. It's Jughead."

"Oh! Hi!! How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good. Listen, can you come over for a bit? I'd like to  
talk to you."

"Sure Jughead. No problem. I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Thanks for calling Juggie."

"No problem."

Jughead smiled as he hung up the phone. He had some things to discuss  
with Trevor...

 

PART V: TREVOR AND JUGGIE

Trevor was nervous as he pulled on the tight blue jeans and navy T-Shirt  
that he chose to wear over to Jughead's. Since Jughead had left that  
morning, Trevor hadn't been able to think of anything else. Jughead was  
cute, he was sensitive, such a nice guy...and that big meat hanging  
between his leg's didn't hurt any either!!! But Trevor was at the same  
time a little scared. How was Juggie dealing with what happened between  
them that night. Although he hadn't told Jughead yet, Jughead was the  
best sex he had ever had. Trevor had enjoyed the night immensely, and  
hoped Jughead felt similar feelings.

Finally he walked to Jughead's. Juggie opened the door and ushered him  
in, giving him a strong hug, then a quick kiss on the lips. He ushered  
Trevor into the room and sat him down.

"Well Trevor, first off I want to thank you. Sincerely. Last night was  
the most amazing night of my life, and I'm glad it was with you."

Trevor's heart soared. He was worried maybe Jughead regretted having sex  
with him. Now that the weight was off his chest he felt a lot better.

"I've already told Archie, and want to tell the rest of my friends. I  
hope that's ok."

"That's fine Juggie. I won't tell anyone. it doesn't matter to me,  
everyone knows I am gay anyways. But I care to much about you to go  
around telling people. You tell who you want to and trust."

"Thanks Trevor. That means a lot. I've been thinking. You and I have  
become very good friends, and your the first person I have ever slept  
with. I'm wondering if maybe we could, you know, start seeing each other  
on a regular basis."

Trevor had to restrain the urge to jump out of his chair. "Are you  
asking me to be your boyfriend???"

Jughead paused for a moment, then said "yeah."

Trevor didn't say a word. He just leaned over and kissed Jughead.  
Jughead kissed him right back, and met Trevor's tongue halfway. They  
held each other tight and made out on Juggie's couch for a good 5  
minutes, before breaking off their kiss. Jughead didn't say a word, he  
just took Trevor's hand and escorted him to the bedroom.

Once they got there, Jughead and Trevor resumed their kissing, this time  
more urgently, more passionately. Jughead tugged at Trevor's shirt,  
pulling it out of Trevor's jeans and up over Trevor's blonde head.  
Trevor gently pulled off Juggie's crown and laid it on the nightstand.  
He then helped Jughead remove his shirt. They pressed themselves  
chest-to-chest. Jughead ran his hands up and down Trevor's muscular  
back, then slid his hands under the jeans and grabbed Trevor's tight  
ass.

Jughead pulled his hands out and moved them to the front of Trevor's  
pants, where a hard bulge proved Trevor's intentions. Jughead undid  
Trevor's jeans and pulled them and Trevor's underwear down. Trevor's  
cock sprang up and pressed between the two of them. Trevor worked at  
taking down Juggie's pants as well, and in a matter of moments they  
pressed their hard bodies together, their hard cocks pressing into each  
other. Trevor pulled away from Juggie, spat on his hand, grasped both  
his and Juggie's cock and began to stroke them and rub them against each  
other. Jughead groaned, as the friction made him so hot he knew that it  
wouldn't take long for him to spew his load.

Trevor speeded up the pace as Juggie's breathing became for frantic.  
Trevor kissed Jughead, and that pushed him over the edge. Jughead moaned  
as he began to spray his cum all over Trevor's stomach, cock, and  
Juggie's own stomach and cock.

Trevor pressed Jughead onto the bed, and straddled him. He used Juggie's  
cum as a lube to quickly bring himself to orgasm all over Jughead's  
chest. Trevor dropped onto Jughead. Jughead kissed his forehead, then  
whispered in Trevor's ear "Can I fuck you??"

Trevor didn't hesitate. "Yes Juggie. Yes. I want you to fuck me."

Trevor sat back up, wiped some of his cum off Juggie's chest and began  
to stroke Jughead's cock back up to it's impressive 8 inches. After  
working Juggie's dick into a frenzy, Trevor grabbed his pants off the  
floor and pulled out a small packet of KY and a condom.

"I had a feeling that we might end up needing these" Trevor said with a  
grin.

Trevor's pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it over Juggie's  
cock-head and down his shaft.

"You want to get behind me, or want me to sit on it??"

"You know what your doing. Will you sit on it??"

"Yes."

Trevor leaned over and kissed Jughead, then spread KY all over the  
condom. After stroking Juggie's cock to get the lube all over, Trevor  
got in a crouching position and placed Juggie's cockhead against his  
waiting hole. Trevor was both nervous and excited, as he had never had a  
dick this long up his shute.

"Here goes nothing" he thought before starting to sit down. Jughead's  
cock broke through his ring. Trevor gasped, as it had been a long time.  
He slowly slid down Juggie's cock and was pleasantly surprised when He  
felt Juggie's pubic hair and balls against his ass. He had expected a  
lot of pain, but his ass quickly adjusted to Jughead's length. He slowly  
slid up and down on Juggie's pulsating pecker.

"Juggie, your all adjusted now. I want you to do this. Roll over so you  
are on top."

"Ok."

Trevor rolled on his side so that now Jughead was on top with his cock  
still wedged in Trevor's tight ass. Juggie slowly began to fuck Trevor,  
until he got a rhythm going.

"Oh yeah Juggie. That's it! That feels so good! Oh fuck!!"

"Trevor, this is amazing" Jughead gasped.

Trevor was by this time hard again, and began stroking his pole to the  
rhythm of Jughead's fucking. Jughead's cockhead rammed into Trevor's  
prostate, sending shivers up his spine and causing a familiar tingling  
in his balls.

"Oh fuck Juggie. I'm gonna cum again!!!"

"Right behind you baby, right behind you."

That was true, as Trevor felt Juggie's cock swell up in his ass.

"Yeah Juggie. Blow that load. Cum while your in my ass!"

That was all the prompting Jughead needed. He threw his head back and  
pummeled Trevor's ass, letting out a strangled cry as the first shot of  
cum hit then end of the condom. At that exact moment Trevor's cock began  
to spray it's load as well, and Trevor jacked his cock all over his  
stomach.,

Jughead finished shooting his load into his heavy-laden condom. He  
waited for it to soften, and pulled it out. The end was all distorted  
and filled with Jughead's tremendous load. Jughead fell to the side of  
Trevor, who simply kissed him on the forehead and held him close.....

 

Jughead Comes Out  
By CalGuy

Well, after 7 months the next part to this story is out. Sorry for the  
wait, but some other projects possesed me, which you can check out also  
on Nifty's Celebrity: Banging B-Rok (The original Brian Littrell Story)  
and Up Dawsons Crack. Anyways, comments, criticism, etc about this and  
other stories can be e-mailed at calguy19@hotmail.com or told to me via  
the AOL Instant Messanger as CalGuyJC.

All characters with the exception of Trevor, who is ficticious, are  
trademark and copyright of Archie Comics.

Now, onward and upward.

J.  
PART VI: THE GANG

Jughead had gotten ahold of Betty as soon as she got home from the  
camping trip, and she had agreed to arrive at 4. Archie and Trevor were  
there by 3:30 as support for Jughead. Archie shook Trevor's hand and a  
tingle went up his spine. As much as Archie hated to admit it, he did  
think Trevor was a very good looking guy. He actually felt a pang of  
jealousy when Jughead had told him that he and Trevor were officially a  
couple. He couldn't understand why. Archie knew that he had really  
enjoyed the time at Veronica's father's cabin in the mountains when he  
and Veronica had actually had sex, and the subsequent few times. Why he  
felt a attraction to Trevor was beyond him.

Finally the bell rang. Archie and Trevor stayed in the living room while  
Jughead welcomed Ronnie, Reggie and Betty. He took their coats then  
escorted to the living room. Reggie stopped short the second he saw  
Trevor.

"What the hell is HE doing here??" Reggie said, glaring at Trevor.

Archie immediately came to Trevor's defense "He has just as much right  
to be here as you do Reg."

"He's not a part of the gang. He's a fucking Faggot. I hate faggots. I  
can't stand them. What the hell is he doing here????!!!!???!!!"

"Reggie, that is really mean. He's right in the room." Betty said.

"It's ok Betty. I'm used to homophobic jerks like him." Trevor said.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you dare even try to insult me."

Reggie lunged at Trevor, who sidestepped, sending Reggie plowing  
face-first into the sofa. Reggie stood again red-faced and swung at  
Trevor. Trevor ducked. Reggie cocked his arm again and Archie caught it  
from behind.

"Dammit Reggie, cool it!" Archie yelled.

"What the hell are you doing defending this fag anyways." Reggie yelled.

"Because he's Jughead's boyfriend!" Archie retorted, then immediately  
gasped and slammed his hand over his mouth. A silence fell over the room  
as everyone looked at Archie, then Juggie, then Trevor, then back at  
Archie, then to Juggie, then to Trevor.

"Jug. Oh shit Jug. I'm so sorry..." Archie began.

"Don't worry about it Arch. They were gonna find out anyways..."

"Is this true Jughead? Your gay?" Betty asked???

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm gay and I am seeing Trevor."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!" Veronica said.

"Well Jughead, I think that's fantastic. I'm glad you found someone, and  
I still love you.," said Betty.

"I feel the same way Jughead. Your my friend no matter what, and as long  
as your happy, so am I. You and Trevor are more then welcome into my  
home. Daddy employs a lot of gays. He will have no problem if you decide  
to tell him."

"Thanks Ronnie. That means a lot to me."

Everyone then looked at Reggie expectantly. Reggie just stood there  
slackjawed.

"Reggie. Wake up" Archie said.

"Your telling me your gay??"

"Um, yeah Reggie. This isn't a joke."

"Your a faggot. Your a god damn faggot! I can't believe this!!! I've let  
you touch me!!! You've seen me naked!! I've let a faggot see my cock!!  
Fuck!!"

"Reggie, I can't believe you are saying this!!" Betty exclaimed.

"I thought I knew you Jughead. You were supposed to be my friend. Well  
I'm not friends with faggots. It's disgusting. All of you should be  
shot!"

"I'm still the same guy Reggie. We've known each other for years. It's  
not like I am interested in you. I like Trevor a lot, and other guys  
aren't a interest to me."

"Oh, so now I'm not good enough for you?!?!"

"WHAT?! Reg, that's not what I mean!!" Jug yelled in shock.

"You know what Jughead. Just forget it. If you see me at school, pretend  
you don't know me. Have a nice faggot life, until you get some fag  
disease and die!"

With that Reggie stalked out of the room towards the front door.

"Reggie, get back here!!!" Veronica demanded.

"Just let him go Ronnie. Let him cool off." Jughead said as the sound of  
Reggie slamming the door behind him reverberated through the house.

There was a awkward moment of stunned silence. Then Betty went up and  
gave Jughead a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she went up and hugged  
Trevor.

"Don't worry about Reggie Trevor. Welcome to the gang!"

"Thanks Betty. That means a lot."

"Yeah Trevor. But just remember, take care of our Juggie, or we'll find  
you!!" Veronica said.

Everyone laughed as Veronica hugged Jughead as well. Trevor slipped his  
arm comfortably around Jughead's waist, and then all 5 of them came  
together in a group hug.

"Thanks guys" Jughead said emotionally...

 

PART VII: REGGIE

Reggie stalked down Jughead's walk to his car, jumped in, slammed the  
door and, tires squealing, raced down the street. He was red he was so  
angry. Jughead was a fag??? How the hell could Jughead have been a  
fag. Reggie should have known. Jughead didn't like girls. And now that  
he thought about it, he was sure that he had caught Jughead giving him  
the eye when Reggie was naked in the shower. In fact, he was positive.  
Jughead had used their friendship in order to try and seduce Reggie,  
and all this time Reggie didn't even know it!!! Hadn't Jughead figured  
out that Reggie was straight??? Jughead probably wanted to convert  
Reggie to his side. Reggie knew how those faggots worked. Well, he  
would take care of Jughead......

PERT VIII: THE PARTY

Jughead tried to get ahold of Reggie, but Reggie wouldn't accept his  
calls and avoided him at school. While things were going great with  
Trevor, Juggie was very upset about the loss of his friend. The gang  
went out, with Trevor along, and they still had fun. But for Jughead  
something was missing, and that was Reggie. But Jughead was falling  
for Trevor, and did not want to give him up. As much as he cared about  
Trevor and loved being with him, he missed Reg.

Jughead and Trevor were invited to Veronica's Spring Party. Reggie was  
invited, and Jughead debated not going. But Veronica insisted that  
Jughead and Trevor come. "After All" Veronica said "What would I do  
with all that food without you there to eat it!!"

The night of the party came, and Jughead and Trevor went together in  
Trevor's car. They had agreed that they should be themselves at the  
party, and to hell with everyone else. They walked in and immediately  
Veronica rushed over.

"Juggie! Trevor! Thankyou so much for coming. Have fun guys, be  
yourselves."

"Thanks Ronnie" Jughead said, feeling very good. "Hey Ronnie, any word  
on if Reg will be making an appearance??"

"He's invited Jughead, but wether he shows up is debatable. But don't  
worry about that. You two should go dance."

Trevor took Jughead's hand and walked out to the dance floor, where  
they began slow dancing. That got a couple of looks, but for the most  
part people at the party didn't care. Jughead was euphoric in the  
sensation of being held in Trevor's arms and dancing. That is until he  
heard Veronica saying "Dammit Reggie, don't!"

Jughead pulled himself from Trevor's embrace and turned. Reggie was  
stalking towards him and Trevor, his fury extremely evident on his  
face. Without saying a word, Reggie swung hard, his fist catching  
Jughead by surprise, sending him hard to the ground. Immediately  
Trevor was by his side.

"What the hell did you do that for???" Trevor demanded, cradling his  
injured lover's head in his arms.

"You just can't stay away. Don't you get it? These are MY friends! This  
is MY group and you are at my party!!!!"

With that Reggie connected with a hard kick to Trevor's ribs, knocking  
the wind out of him. Trevor dropped Jughead's head, which hit the  
ground with a 'thunk', causing another groan of pain. Reggie reared  
back to kick again, before Archie caught him and spun him around.

"What the hell are you doing Reggie????!!!!"

"Teaching these Homo's a lesson. They don't belong here--"

"Wrong Reggie" Veronica cut in. "You don't belong here."

"What?" Reggie cried in disbelief.

"I won't tolerate this kind of behavior from anyone. I always thought  
you were kind of a jerk, but this clinches it. You are no longer  
welcome in my home. Get out."

"But Ronnie, I"

"Go Reggie. Call me when you grow up -- if you grow up."

"Fine. We've known each other a long time Ronnie, if your willing to  
throw everything we've been through together away for a couple of  
faggots, then you go right ahead."

"Reggie, these "faggots" are two of the nicest people I have ever had  
the pleasure of knowing. They are sweet, humble, and more of a man  
then you will ever be. Now get out."

Reggie just glared at Ronnie, his face red, before storming out.  
Immediately Reggie and Archie were next to their friends.

"Jughead, how you feeling bud?"

"My head hurts, my jaw hurts -- everything hurts." Jug complained. Betty  
immediately was at his side with an ice pack, which she gently pressed  
on Jughead's jaw.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I didn't know he would fly of the handle like  
this. Can you forgive me??" Veronica pleaded.

"It's not your fault Ronnie. I'm just sad it's ending like this."

"I know Jug, but if he's like this Reggie isn't worth getting upset  
over."

"Yeah babe, just let it go for now." Trevor added.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, but I hurt to much to stick around, do you mind if  
Trev and I duck out???"

"Yeah, no problem Jughead."

Archie and another classmate helped the two lovers to their feet and  
out to Trevor's car.

"You're sure you are ok to drive Trevor?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little trouble catching my breath."

"Alright, take care guys." With that Archie closed them in and Trevor  
drove off. They drove in silence towards Trevor's house. They pulled  
into the garage and walked quietly into the house to Trevor's bedroom.

Part IX: Pain

Trevor took Jughead into his arms as Jughead began to sob. Trevor  
just held him as Jughead cried out all his frustration, anger and  
sadness over Reggie. Finally Jughead looked up.

"I love you Trevor, Thankyou. Despite everything, despite losing  
Reggie, I wouldn't take back any of this, I wouldn't trade it in. You  
are the best thing to ever happen to me and I want you to know that."

"I do Jughead. I love you too." Trevor gently kissed Jughead on the  
forehead. Jughead leaned up and pressed his mouth needingly into  
Trevor's, and began to fondle with Trevor's belt buckle.

"I don't think either of us are up to this, my ribs are killing me and  
your headache has to be agonizing." Trevor interrupted.

"Can we just jerk each other off? Please? I need this now more then  
ever, I need some kind of contact." Jughead pleaded.

"Ok" Trevor relented.

Jughead fumbled with the belt of Trevor's slacks, then finally got it  
undone and reached in to find Trevor's soft dick. Trevor stood and  
both stripped down. Trevor hugged Jughead and looked into his eyes,  
wiping away the tears from Jughead's face.

"You have me baby, and that's all that matters. We'll get through  
this."

"I know." Jughead replied, before grasping Trevor's stiffening rod in  
his hand. He began to run his hand up and Trevor's stiff 7-inch rod.  
Trevor laid back on the bed slowly to avoid causing pain in his sore  
ribcage. Finally his head rested on the pillow. Juggie straddled him  
and began to jerk both of their cocks together. Both were dripping  
pre-cum, which created a perfect lube for Juggie's work. Trevor found  
that Jughead's actions caused both pleasure and pain, but the former  
outdid the latter. Trevor gritted his teeth against the pain caused by  
his heavy breathing and groaned as he felt his orgasm swell from deep  
within him.

"God, I'm cumming" Trevor hissed as his jib splattered onto his  
stomach at the same time as Jughead's. Both men came down from their  
orgasms and Jughead crawled up the bed and laid down next to Trevor.

"Thanks." Jughead said. Trevor extended his arm and Jughead laid his  
head on it and gently draped his arm across Trevor's chest. They fell  
asleep together.

 

Part X: Confrontation

Archie pulled into Reggie's driveway the next day with a obvious purpose.  
Slamming the door of his battered vehicle he stalked up Reggie's walk and  
pounded on the door. Reggie opened up the door, saw Archie, and immediately  
tried to close the door.

"I don't want to talk Archie." Reggie said as Archie blocked the door with  
his foot.

"I don't care if you want to or not Reggie. We have to settle this now."  
With that Archie pushed the door hard. Reggie fell backwards onto the  
kitchen table, knocking himself to the floor. Archie looked at Reggie on the  
floor stunned. He quickly got to Reggie's side and helped him up. He helped  
Reggie to the couch.

"Jeez Reg, I didn't mean to do that." Archie said, his fury starting to ebb  
in replacement of concern.

"It's ok. I deserved it." Reggie said, sighing.

"Can we talk then?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, ok."

"What is this Reggie? Jughead has been your friend since you two were kids.  
How could you treat him like this?"

"He's gay Archie. That changes things."

"How? He's still the same guy he was before, it's just that he is open about  
who he is. He was always gay, he just didn't know how to tell us."

"Well I would rather have not known."

"You didn't have a choice Reggie. He wanted to bring his boyfriend into the  
gang, just like you would want to with a girlfriend. He can't hide it."

"Yeah but I just don't like it."

"Why Reggie. What is it you don't like?"

"I just feel it's wrong. A dick shouldn't go there. It's against what I  
stand for."

"Your against being in love."

"No, it's that, that.."

"That what Reggie?"

"That it feels weird to like guys."

"Well for you it would be, but for Jughead it's, wait a sec." Archie looked  
at Reggie stunned, his face registering what he had heard. "Did you just say  
it feels weird?"

"Did I?" Reggie asked, his face registering shock.

"Reggie, are you lashing out towards Jughead and Trevor because you can't  
deal with your own sexuality?"

"No. I'm no fag. I like chicks."

"So? There is such a thing as being bisexual Reggie."

"I'm not that either."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm straight, ok. I just sometimes think weird things."

"About men."

"No."

"About who?"

"You."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Archie looked at Reggie in disbelief.

"Sometimes when I am asleep, I dream about you doing stuff. It turns me on.  
Sometimes these images just pop into my head while I'm awake and I get a  
hard on."

"Your kidding."

"No."

"Have you ever tried anything with a guy?"

"No."

Archie paused. "Do you want too?" Reggie looked at him stunned.

"What?"

"Well I am sort of curious as to how it feels."

"Um, ah." Archie looked down at Reggies crotch, which was rapidly filling up  
the denim in his jeans. Gently Archie reached down and squeezed it. Reggie  
emitted a soft groan.

"Hey, were just friends Reggie. Who better to try it with? Maybe you can  
understand what Jughead is feeling."

"I, um, I dunno." Archie decided to answer things his own way. Reggie just  
sat their stunned as Arch undid his belt and unzipped Reggie's zipper.

Part XI: Try it, you might like it.

Reggies cock strained against the fabric of his boxers. Archie reached into  
the fly and immediately his hand was coated in pre-jizz. He pulled out  
Reggies cock from the fly and admired it. Easily 8 or 9 inches long, uncut  
with a long overhang. Archie pulled back the foreskin to reveal Reggies  
shiny purple tip.

"Here goes nothing." Archie thought as he closed his lips around the head of  
Reg's cock.

"Oh fuck!!!" Reggie hissed as Archie ran his tongue around Reggie's  
sensitive head. Reggie's cock was coated in precum and it tasted sweet to  
Archie. Although having no cocksucking experience, Archie knew enough about  
what he would like to be able to please Reggie. And judging from the way  
Reggie was bucking and writhing about, he was enjoying it. Archie slowly  
slid further down. He knew he couldn't deep throat Reggie's monster, but he  
could at least swallow some of it down.

"Oh Archie, yes!" Reggie cried out as his cock began to spasm. Archie had no  
desire to swallow, instead pulling Reggie's cock out and jerking his first  
shot of creamy goo out. Reggie shot nearly across the room, lost in the  
overwhelming power of his orgasm.

"Fuck me Archie!" Reggie cried out as his orgasm began to fade. Archie  
didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly stripped, his rock hard 7 inch cut  
prick dripping in anticipation. He pulled out the condom and packet of lube  
he always carried in his wallet and lubed himself up.

"Do you have any idea how to do this?" Archie asked.

"I think you just find my hole and put it in." Reggie gasped.

"Ok, Archie responded. He felt around in Reggie ass until his finger melt  
the moist warmth of Reggie's hole. Carefully, Archie pressed the head of his  
cock against the hole. He pushed and strained, but his dick simply slid  
upward between Reg's tight buns.

"Um, Reg, I'm having some trouble here. Maybe you should relax a bit more."  
Reggie reached around and grabbed Archies dick. He pressed him against his  
hole once more.

"Try again." This time Archie welt a warmth start to envelop his head. With  
a audible "pop" Archie's cock had gained entry to Reggie's virgin ass. All  
to eagerly Archie accidentally slid in all the way, causing Reggie to cry  
out in shock and pain.

"OWWWW!!! HOLY CRAP!!! Arch, slow it down!!!"

"Sorry Reggie, you want me to stop?"

"No, just wait a few moments -- argh." Reggie said through gritted teeth.  
Archie stood there, tense, as Reggie struggled to get used to the invader to  
his anus. Finally Reggie nodded, and Archie pulled partway out and slid  
gently back in. Reggie groaned his approval, a signal to Archie to go to  
work.

"This is really different then when I fucked Ronnie." Archie though to  
himself. "It feels great!"

Archie slid in and out of Reggie's adjusted hole, striking deep within Reg's  
bowels. Reggie was in absolute heaven, his body writhing around, feeling  
things he had never thought possible. No wonder Jughead liked being gay, if  
this was what sex with Trevor was like. Reggie couldn't take it anymore. He  
grabbed his cock and began to jerk off in time to Archie's rhythmic  
thrusting. Opening his mouth to cry out, not finding the words and only  
letting out a whimper, Reggie exploded. His cum flew everywhere, onto  
Archie, onto himself, onto the couch (Mom's going to freak about that stain,  
he suddenly thought.) This orgasm was even more powerful then his previous  
one.

Archie was lost in the tightness that squeezed down on his cock as Reggie  
came. He lost all control and flooded the rubber to near bursting with his  
copious load.

"Oh my god." Was all Reggie could say as he and Archie attempted to regain  
their breath.

"Yeah." Was all Archie could muster as a reply. Sliding out of Reggie's  
hole, Archie collapsed onto the couch next to Reggie.

"I guess I was wrong." Reggie said after a few moments.

"You guess?!?!?!" Archie asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's hard for me to admit I was wrong. Take what you can get." Reggie  
replied. Archie just leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Ok." Reggie looked at Archie in surprise at the kiss. Then suddenly he  
grabbed the back of Archie's head and pulled him forward, their lips  
meeting, their tongues jousting. Finally they broke apart.

"Well, there is only one thing left to do." Archie said.

"What's that?" Reggie asked.

"Go to Juggies so you can apologize." Reggie paused, and for a moment Archie  
thought Reggie would refuse. Then finally, he breathed out. "ok."

Part XII: The happy ending. (It's a comic, it has to have one!!!)

Jughead stared in shock as he opened the door to see Reggie and Archie  
standing there.

"I have nothing to say to him>" Jughead said as he tried to close the door.  
Archie again blocked a door with his foot.

"Maybe not, but he has something to say to you."

"Like what? How he's going to kick my ass?"

"I doubt that, considering I just fucked his."

The door swung open suddenly, and Archie went flying into the kitchen right  
into the fridge. HE groaned and leaned against the fridge, dazed for a few  
moments.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Jughead asked, stunned.

"He fucked me." Reggie said meekly.

"This is a real sick joke guys, it's bad enough already what you've put me  
through Reggie, this is uncalled for."

"He's serious Jughead. Reggie's Bi-sexual, and he couldn't deal with it.  
That's why he overreacted to you and Trevor."

"Is this true?" Jughead asked Reggie.

"Yeah man. I'm really sorry about all this. I took out my frustrations on  
you when I should have been congratulating you for coming to terms with  
something I myself couldn't handle. I really hope you can understand and  
forgive me."

"Well Reggie, I think I can, considering the circumstances. We've been  
friends for too long for me to throw you away, I hope you have learned the  
same thing."

"I have Jug. Thankyou."

At that moment Trevor walked into the room. He looked at Reggie in shock and  
immediately his body went into a defensive posture.

"What's he doing here?!?!"

"He came to apologize."

"I should hope so." Trevor still remained tense, as if expecting Reggie to  
attack. Archie went over to Trevor.

"He's not going to do anything Trevor. He's realized he was wrong."

"Oh? How?"

"He got laid." Trevor looked at Archie incredulously.

"That changes things how?"

"I was the layer." This time it was Trevor who's face went shock.

"He, you, huh?"

"I guess I'm bi-sexual. I helped Reggie realize he is too. That's why he was  
having so much trouble. He couldn't come to grips with his own gay feelings,  
so he took it out on you too."

"I'm really sorry that I put you guys through this Trevor, it was rotten of  
me. I hope we can find a way to be friends."

"Well, if Juggie can forgive you, I guess so can I." Trevor and Reggie  
embraced in a hug.

"Oh? What's this?" Trevor asked, pulling away. Archie and Jughead both  
noticed that Reggie was sporting a large woody through the denim of his  
clothes.

"Well, looks like you have some competition baby, we have a real horsy  
here." Trevor joked.

"Well why don't you take a closer look?" Jughead asked.

"You sure?" Trevor asked.

"Well, we'd talked about having a threesome or more with someone. I think we  
just found our guys."

"Well, if you say so." Trevor said, unzipping Reggie's fly. He reached in  
and pulled out Reggie's huge uncut meat. "Wow--" was all Trevor could say. He  
turned to speak to Juggie, but Juggie was to busy making out with Archie.  
Trevor grinned, and then proceeded to dive upon Reggie's cock. Reggie cried  
out at Trevor expertly worked his mouth over Reggie's cock. Even Trevor was  
shocked when he was able to deep throat Reggie's big tool all the way to the  
pubic hair. Jughead interrupted Trevor and Reggie.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to retire to the bedroom, before the  
neighbors see you working over Reg there." Trevor nodded, pulled off to a  
moan by Reggie, and followed his boyfriend into the bedroom.

Part XIII: Ok, not quite the ending. 4's company too.

It was a whirlwind of flying clothes and flashes of skin as all 4 studs  
stripped down. Finally their was a pause as all 4 admired one another. 4 big  
hard cocks jutted out from 4 athletic teenage bodies.

"What do you say babe, should we show these two straight boys what it's  
really like to get a blowjob??"

"Definitely." Jughead agreed, dropping in front of Archie's cock. He licked  
the shaft of Archie's cock down to the base, and tongued Archies redfurred  
balls.

"Yeah buddy, lick my balls. Fuck yeah." Archie moaned as Juggie's tongue  
went to work. Meanwhile, Reggie was getting the blowjob of a lifetime from  
Trevor's expert mouth. Trevor ran his tongue around under Reggie's foreskin,  
licking precum from the sensitive head.

After a few more moments, the guys arranged themselves in a square on the  
floor. Jughead sucked on Trevor's cock, Trevor sucked on Archie, Archie  
sucked on Reggie and Reggie sucked on Jughead, tasting his first cock.  
Jughead was impressed, for someone with little experience Reggie had a  
certain clumsy ability to suck well. Jughead was enjoying the feeling of  
Reggies warm mouth, taking a sort of cruel satisfaction that the guy who had  
acted so cruel to him and Trevor was now sucking his dick. Meanwhile  
Trevor's cock tasted as good as ever lubricating Jug's throat with precum.

Archie meanwhile, was experiencing a indescribable feeling from being sucked  
and sucking at the same time. Although he was struggling a bit with the huge  
size of Reggies tool, Trevor was working his cock magically, making Archie  
squirm around. Just as he started to feel the usual tingle that prepared him  
for orgasm, Trevor pulled off. Archie groaned his displeasure, and broke off  
of Reggie to say so. But Trevor already had plans.

"Archie, lay on the bed. Reggie, get on all fours between his legs and get  
ready to fuck him."

The two boys arranged themselves as Trevor made them. Trevor began to grease  
up Jughead's hole. Trevor whispered something in Jug's ear. He nodded and  
began to lube up Reggie's tight ass.

"What are you doing?" Reggie asked.

"Making a fuckwich. You thought what Archie did to you was great, Jughead  
will make you scream for more." Trevor replied. Finally both Jughead and  
Reggie were ready.

Jughead pressed his cock against Reggie's waiting hole. Reggie opened up  
easily for him, as if expecting the joy it was about to receive. Reggie  
groaned loudly as Jughead slid into the hilt.

Trevor got behind Jughead and pressed his cock against Juggies hole. He also  
slid in easily, by now Jughead's ass had become accustomed to Trevor plowing  
him.

"Ok Reggie, suck Arch." Trevor ordered. Archie's cock had by this time  
gotten rather limp, but quickly began to react to Reg's slurping and  
licking. Soon enough Archie was thrusting into Reg's mouth at the same pace  
Juggies was pounding his ass.

Reggie was a conflict of feelings. He could not believe here he was being  
fucked at one end and sucking at the other, with two guys he had grown up  
with. On top of that, it was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt.  
Every nerve in his body tingled, and the fact that he was able to  
concentrate at all on Archie's hard cock pistoning in and out of his throat  
was a miracle.

Archie was enjoying the cocksucking he was getting, but wanted something in  
his mouth too. He stopped everything to spin around and slide under Reggie,  
to suck his big tool that pistoned in and out of his mouth while Reggie  
sucked him in 69.

Jughead also was in heaven. The feeling of his cock wrapped in Reggie's  
tight hole, as well as Trevor's skilled dick striking all the right places  
inside of him was pushing him over the edge. He groaned loudly.

"Oh god, Oh yes." Jughead cried as he slammed back onto Trevor, then forward  
back into Reggie.

"I'm gonna cum. Cum up your fucking ass Babe. You want my jizz Jughead? You  
want me to cum ?"

"Yeah baby, I gotta shoot too. Fuck yeah!" Jughead cried as he began to be  
filled with Trevor's seed. It was all too much, and he began to fill up  
Reggie's hole with his boycream. At the same time Archie bucked one more  
time and Reggie tasted cum for the first time. He was startled that it  
actually didn't taste that bad. All of these sensations combined finally  
sent Reggie into his third orgasm of the day, shooting gallons of jizz down  
Archie's thirsty throat.

Finally everyone came down from their high. Trevor and Jughead removed their  
cocks and wiped them off. Reggie and Archie just laid beside each other,  
panting.

"Now do you understand Reggie?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I do. I hope I can understand many more times, again and again and  
again."

THE END

*Authors Note: IT'S OOOOOOOVVVEEEER!!!!  
It only took around 2 years since I started writing this. But then with  
stuff that happened in my life, and my other projects overtaking my brain  
(Banging B-rok and Dawsons Crack)it's not really a surprise that this was  
kind of put on the back-burner. What did you expect tho, a sad ending? This  
isn't up to par with some of my other stuff, but it certainly had it's  
moments, and an ending that I think will satisfy most.

So that puts to rest another one of my stories. If you want to reach me, my  
new ICQ# is 39938800, my e-mail is calguy19@hotmail.com and I can usually be  
found on AOL IM under the name CalGuyJC.

Keep an eye out for future projects "Crazy for You" and "Jared and Jeremy"  
to debut hopefully soon on Nifty as well as updates of "Up Dawsons Crack."  
If you haven't yet, check out Banging B-rok in Nifty's Boy-bands archive,  
the original Brian Littrel story.

Thanks to Dan, for planting this idea in my head so long ago and basically  
starting off my erotic story writing "career" and to the Nifty Archive for  
putting me on their site. And to all my friends and readers, thanks and  
take care.

J.


End file.
